


Il lettone dei genitori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vicino [2]
Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gl'incubi sono finiti.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 24. Bed sharing» N° parole: 136Lista: PumpFic 2020.
Series: Vicino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984066





	Il lettone dei genitori

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: kilm by loodgack; https://www.deviantart.com/loodgack/art/kilm-836329135.

Il lettone dei genitori

< Theodor non è più neanche un’ombra nella mia mente. Da quando sono riuscito a superare il mio terrore nei confronti del vicino, superando i miei sensi di colpa anche verso suo figlio Aaron > pensò Roth. Cullava la figlia tra le braccia, stringendola al petto, la neonata gorgogliava nel sonno, con un sorriso sul viso.

Nick sussurrò: “Papà ci sarà sempre per proteggerti, ma non intralcerà mai i tuoi sogni privandoti della libertà”.

La moglie entrò in camera da letto, le era rimasto un po’ di dentifricio verde all’angolo della bocca.

“Nicky, non mi dirai che fai dormire la piccola nel lettone anche questa notte” sussurrò, posando le mani sui fianchi.

Il marito le sorrise, rispondendole: “Solo per un altro po’. Prometto che poi rimetterò Mya nella culla.

Il bed-sharing è importante”.

Lei sospirò, cedendo.


End file.
